


white stork, white christmas

by sooblushes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Butt Plugs, Christmas, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied foot fetish, Lace Panties, M/M, Nipple Play, Not Actually Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Strip Tease, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooblushes/pseuds/sooblushes
Summary: “I have a Christmas surprise for you, Jongin,” Kyungsoo confessed softly, surprising Jongin.In which kyungsoo gets in the spirit of Christmas giving. In which Jongin is the one who actually does the giving.





	white stork, white christmas

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas, i guess??? sorry, i feel like this is a little filthier than my other fic and hopefully it doesn't scare too many people off...this is a lowkey christmas present to twitter mutuals and i tried to include some of their kinks :-) this is an anonymous account though, so see if y'all can guess who you are!

Sighing, Jongin pressed down on the brakes for what felt like the hundredth time since they had pulled out of the _Paolo de Maria_ parking lot. It was just after 8PM, and traffic seemed to be slowed down to a standstill at every intersection. Everyone else must have had the same idea as Jongin did this Monday evening—going out for a nice dinner on Christmas Eve with a loved one.

Although, this time, he wasn’t sure if the dinner went well.

Jongin, as if he was seeking some assurance, absentmindedly reached over to the passenger seat and intertwined his fingers with Kyungsoo. At the touch of Jongin’s fingers on his, Kyungsoo flinched a little before threading his fingers back through Jongin’s. 

Jongin frowned. “Soo,” he said. “Are you okay?” He looked over at Kyungsoo, certain that he could take his eyes off the road with how sluggishly the cars were moving. Kyungsoo had been quiet the entire dinner, startling easy every time Jongin tried to continue the conversation. He kept stuttering out fragmented and distracted responses to Jongin, and glancing away with a blush rising on his round cheeks and the tips of his ears. Most people might have said that he was just a naturally quiet and shy person, but not normally around Jongin—not after years and years of dating. Kyungsoo usually preferred to tease him as much as he liked to also take care of the younger man.

On a normal day, Jongin was quite charmed by how easily Kyungsoo seemed to turn red, but his behaviour tonight just made him feel anxious.

“I’m...I’m okay, Jongin. Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo said. He turned towards Jongin, finally looking him in the eye. He smiled his usual beautiful heart-shaped smile in an attempt to comfort Jongin, although it looked a little wobblier than normal. Kyungsoo squeezed Jongin’s hands.

Jongin studied Kyungsoo’s face for a long moment before reaching over the console and giving Kyungsoo a chaste peck on his chubby cheek. This time, he did enjoy the little gasp and blush that rose up in his lover.

“I love you, baby,” he said. 

Kyungsoo smiled, brighter than his previous attempt. “I love you too,” he replied, sweetly.

It had been awhile since they were able to go on a date like this. Both of their schedules became increasingly busier as the winter holiday season approached—Kyungsoo in his job as a hairstylist at a fancy salon located downtown core, and Jongin as a professional dance choreographer. Jongin had been looking forward to celebrating Christmas with a nice dinner out, and then taking his boyfriend home to their shared apartment for some cuddles and a few rounds of fantastic sex.

Nearly an hour after they left the restaurant in Jongno, they finally pulled into their apartment building’s underground parkade. Jongin slid out of the car, taking the moment to check if his phone and wallet were still in his pocket. He watched as Kyungsoo climbed out of his seat, standing up a little gingerly. He then stumbled in place.

He rushed to Kyungsoo’s side, holding him by his waist. “Baby, are you sure you’re okay?” He was starting to get worried now. 

But Kyungsoo only grabbed Jongin’s hands again, turning red once more. He nodded shyly, and led Jongin to the elevator.

As soon as Jongin unlocked the door to the apartment and they stepped inside to take their shoes off, Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s arm. He was peering up through his eyelashes at Jongin, and Jongin felt his heart flutter—even after nearly a decade of dating—as he took in Kyungsoo’s wide eyes and rosy cheeks. 

“I have a Christmas surprise for you, Jongin,” Kyungsoo confessed softly, surprising Jongin. Was that why he was uncharacteristically fidgety tonight? He had no idea that his boyfriend had planned anything for the rest of the night. Kyungsoo’s small hands kneaded almost absentmindedly at Jongin’s solid biceps. He was always a tactile person, but especially so when he was feeling shy.

He let himself be dragged by Kyungsoo through the apartment and into their bedroom. He guided Jongin across the room until they stood at their king-sized bed, and then he reached up, tiptoeing just a teensy bit, and pushed Jongin down by his shoulders until he was sitting on his bed. Kyungsoo climbed into his lap, the dark material of his dress pants stretching deliciously across Kyungsoo’s thick thighs.

A little dazedly, Jongin slid his hands from where they automatically rested on Kyungsoo’s narrow shoulders to his lower back, and then lower, cupping his hands on his ass. He couldn’t see it, but Jongin could already imagine the way his pants were stretched taut over his round cheeks. Kyungsoo had a naturally soft and round body, but his waist stayed thin and any weight he gained seemed to naturally go towards his bottom. 

If Jongin could rest his hands on Kyungsoo’s firm ass for the remainder of his life, he would die a very happy man. 

Jongin smiled, a little stupidly and a lot lovingly, at his cute boyfriend and leaned in to capture his plush lips. His hands squeezed at Kyungsoo’s ass, enjoying the way they filled his large palms. Kyungsoo took it upon himself to deepen the kiss, coaxing his lips to open with his tongue. Obediently, Jongin let Kyungsoo lick into his mouth and dominate the kiss. There was no trace of the anxious Kyungsoo from earlier that night, and Jongin enjoyed the way the kiss seemed to make the entire room feel hotter. When Kyungsoo pulled away, Jongin admired the way he looked flustered; his pupils were dilated and his lips were swollen.

Enraptured by Kyungsoo’s appearance, Jongin leaned in to work his lips against Kyungsoo once more, but his lover pulled away. Kyungsoo clambered off Jongin’s lap. 

“Stay,” Kyungsoo demanded. Jongin nodded, excited at what Kyungsoo had planned, but mourned the loss of his warm body against his.

At Kyungsoo’s urging, he watched as his lover stood in front of him, nervously fingering at the hem of his soft, fuzzy ivory sweater. Biting his lips, Kyungsoo turned around so that his back was facing the bed. Jongin’s eyes were naturally drawn to how his ass filled out those pants and the way his fabric seemed to cling to the swell of his behind. His hands moved towards the fastening of his pants and he slowly unzipped his pants, bringing his hands to his waist to push his pants down his legs.

Jongin mouth suddenly went dry at Kyungsoo’s movements. He watched as Kyungsoo took his time with unzipping his pants, the way his ears and nape burned bright red in the way that Jongin knew meant Kyungsoo was as horny as he was shy at that moment. The older man slowly pushed his pants down his hips, the material slipping down inch by inch to reveal just the slightest peek of lacy pastel pink fabric before his sweater, now untucked from his pants, fell down to cover his ass. 

His brain shorted out at the sight of the scrappy piece of fabric that was now hidden from view. They were unmistakably panties—something Jongin had never seen Kyungsoo wear before and he wondered when he had purchased a pair—and Jongin couldn’t help but imagine the way they clung to his hips, the way they stretched over his pert ass but wouldn’t be able to cover his round cheeks completely. He felt himself salivate a little at the image of Kyungsoo, hot and horny, his glistening cock just poking out from the top. He imagined Kyungsoo wearing these underneath his formal dress pants the entire evening, all prim and proper on the outside and slutty underneath.

Enraptured, Jongin bit his lips and leaned forward as he palmed at the growing bulge in his own dress pants.

He watched as Kyungsoo continued pulling his pants down his legs, his boyfriend wiggling a little bit to get them past his thighs. Jongin ached to run his hands over the now exposed milky skin of Kyungsoo’s legs. He wanted to nip at the plump, sensitive skin of his inner thigh. He wanted to trace a line of kisses down his scarred knees and his smooth calves before pressing a soft kiss to the sole of his feet. Jongin was never into feet before Kyungsoo, but everything about him drove Jongin wild with lust.

Feeling desperate from Kyungsoo’s little striptease, and feeling a little impatient, Jongin undid the buttons to his pants and pulled his cock out. He teased himself a little, fondling the head of his cock with gentle strokes before pressing into the slit. 

Jongin moaned.

Turning back and locking gazes with Jongin, Kyungsoo flushed even harder at the sight of his boyfriend fisting his half-hard cock with slow strokes.

“Kyungsoo, you’re killing me,” he said. His eyes focused on the way his loose sweater fell around his perfect thighs, wanting nothing more but to see what was underneath.

Kyungsoo bit his lips, suppressing a grin at the sight of Jongin falling apart before him. He faced Jongin again, and shifted closer. His bare knees grazed against Jongin’s clothed ones, and he leaned down to press another kiss to Jongin’s lips. Just as quickly, he leaned back and pulled his sweater up and over his head at once. 

His pale skin, dotted with smatterings with freckles and beauty marks, was exposed to the chilly bedroom air. His pink nipples perked up from the cold, just begging to Jongin to get his mouth on him. His nipples were always sensitive, and he often had to wear at least two layers of shirts to disguise the way his nubs would pebble and harden just from the soft scratch of fabric. Jongin would sometimes pin Kyungsoo down on the bed and just tease his nipples for hours on end until Kyungsoo was hard and wanting and begging to be fucked.

But this time, what Jongin couldn’t tear his eyes away from were the small pair of lacy pink panties that stretched tightly over Kyungsoo’s cock. The lacy trim cut slightly into his soft hips and tummy. Even better than what Jongin had previously imagined was the sight of his pretty pink cock peeking shyly out of the panties.

Heat pooled instantly in Jongin, his cock hardening immediately at the sight of his boyfriend.

“You are so beautiful,” Jongin said, awed.

Kyungsoo smiled at Jongin in response, his beautiful smile that made his chubby cheeks bunch up endearingly and his eyes crinkling until it was nearly closed. Jongin suddenly felt overwhelmed by how much he loved his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around his small waist and pulled him even closer, enjoying the feeling of the scratchy lace of the panties brushing against his arms. Jongin pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Kyungsoo’s soft and pudgy tummy, just to be a little silly, and was rewarded by a sweet giggle.

“No, seriously, this is the best Christmas present ever,” Jongin said. 

“Actually,” Kyungsoo said, a little bashfully, “this isn’t everything.”

He pressed another quick kiss to Jongin’s lips before crawling, on his hands and knees, onto the bed. Jongin turned around from his perch on the edge of the mattress and watched Kyungsoo’s pert, lace-clad ass wiggle enticingly as he crawled to the pillows before he laid on his back. His blush extended from the apple of his cheeks down to his chest, highlighting the rosiness of his hardened nubs. 

Kyungsoo trailed his hand over his chest, pausing to play briefly with his nipples and letting out a soft moan as he did so. Jongin began stroking his cock again as Kyungsoo continued moving his hands down until he was playing with the lacy hem of his pretty panties. With an air of embarrassment, Kyungsoo turned his face so that it was half-hidden in the pillows. He tugged at the lacy sides, pushed away the flimsy fabric and then hooked his hands behind his knees, pulling his thighs up to his chest.

 _Fuck_. Jongin’s mouth went dry at the sight of a crystal pink butt plug snugly placed in between Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks. His hand squeezed hard at the base of his cock. Realization dawned upon him—why Kyungsoo had acted so strange the entire dinner. 

Jongin’s mind ran through the entire night again, this time with the knowledge that Kyungsoo had been out in public with Jongin _not only_ wearing lingerie underneath his crisp slacks, but with his hole prettily plugged up too. He imagined the way Kyungsoo must have squirmed in his seat, relishing in the way the plug stretched and filled his hole, pressing on the sensitive spot hidden deep inside him. 

He pictured Kyungsoo fingering himself in the washroom as Jongin was getting dressed just mere metres away from the door as he got ready to leave for their reservation—how he would start off impatiently with one finger and how that wouldn’t be enough, not nearly enough to satiate his greedy hole. How his cock must have been hard and dripping the entire night, just from the naughtiness of it all.

His Kyungsoo was such a little tease.

He couldn’t help himself, not with the delectable _feast_ that laid out before him. Jongin crawled towards Kyungsoo, and the little minx let out a moan when Jongin bent down and licked teasingly at the slit of his cock.

“You’re all ready for me, aren’t you,” Jongin asked. His hand played with the head of Kyungsoo’s cock, the tip of it all flushed and pink and cute.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo gasped, a little muffled. His head was still turned to the side, pressed into the pillow. “I’m ready, Jongin, just for you. I’ve been ready all night, please, Jongin.”

Kyungsoo let out a long, drawn out moan as Jongin let go of his cock and reached for the glass plug, gently tugging the wide base inside of the older man. He watched, enraptured, as Kyungsoo’s hole seemed to cling to the flared body of the crystal plug. Jongin pumped the toy in and out slowly, teasing Kyungsoo with frictionless thrusts that stimulated the sensitive nerves of his rim. 

“Jongin, _fuck_ ,” Kyungsoo panted. He grabbed Jongin by the wrist. “Fuck me.”

 _God_. Jongin internally muttered a quick prayer of thanks at whatever deity blessed him with the privilege to be with a man as wonderful as Kyungsoo. He pulled out the pink plug entirely, setting it aside on the bedsheets.

Jongin climbed off the bed, holding the base of his cock tightly, as he rummaged through their nightstand drawer for lube and condom. He returned to the bed as quickly as possible, and kissed Kyungsoo again, first on his swollen lips, then on the three small moles on his chin. His lips traveled down Kyungsoo’s slender neck, pausing to lick at the line of moles there as well, before licking over his nipples. He reached up with his hand and rolled the nub between his fingers, alternating between sucking and rubbing.

Kyungsoo squealed, his hips bucking up. “No more teasing, Jongin,” he choked out in between gasping breaths. “Please, I need you in me.”

And who was Jongin to refuse him?

Jongin uncapped the lube, noting that they needed to buy a new tube soon, and squeezed an ample amount onto his fingers. He gripped one of Kyungsoo’s thighs, enjoying the way his fingers dug into the plump flesh, and pulled it over his shoulder. He nipped playfully at the pale thigh before pressing a chaste kiss to the delicate skin. Warming up the lube with his fingers, he slowly pressed into Kyungsoo’s tight hole, already wet and loosened from the plug. 

Kyungsoo whined and fucked down on Jongin’s fingers, the heel of his foot digging into Jongin’s back to give him more leverage. “A-ah, more! I o-opened myself earlier for you already.”

Heat flashed through Jongin at Kyungsoo’s words, and he listened. He opened Kyungsoo up with his fingers, careful to hit Kyungsoo’s prostate with every thrust of his fingers. He listened to his lover’s gasps and moans filling the air as he pumped his fingers hard before pulling out completely. He hungrily watched the way Kyungsoo’s rosy pink rim winked at him, the way Kyungsoo clearly felt empty and needed to be filled.

He reached over to grab the condom, but at hearing the crinkling of the packet, Kyungsoo shook his head and looked at Jongin. His hands drifted down to rest on his cute tummy.

“I want to feel you inside me,” he said shyly. His wide eyes drifted down to look at Jongin’s hard length. He licked his lips. His voice dropped down to a whisper. “I want you to cum inside of me. I want...I want you to fill me up until I get _pregnant_.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jongin growled at his words and pushed into Kyungsoo, a little rougher and harder than intended. He paused long enough to let Kyungsoo adjust to his thick cock before pulling out and slamming back in. He set a steady pace, pulling out until the head of his cock stretched his tight rim before burying himself again to the hilt inside Kyungsoo’s velvety heat. 

“You’re so hot, Soo.” Jongin snapped his hips into Kyungsoo roughly, shoving them both along the bedsheets from the force of his thrusts. The headboard banged against the wall, the rhythmic thumps echoing around the room along with Kyungsoo’s gasps and mewls that rose higher and higher in pitch with each thrust. “You’re so tight,” he muttered, moving his hands to grip at Kyungsoo’s hips to pull him down to meet his thrusts.

“Ah!” Kyungsoo gasped out. His eyes were glistening and wet with unshed tears. “Ah, ah, Jongin, _ah_ , you fuck me so good, _aaaah_.”

“You sound so fucking good,” Jongin panted. He pounded into Kyungsoo fast and hard, changing the angle of his thrust until he was hitting Kyungsoo’s prostate. Kyungsoo cried out even louder, his hands clawing at the bedsheets underneath as he clenched around Jongin’s thick length. “You like that, baby? Is this what you want—for me to fuck a baby into you?” Jongin reached a finger to where they were joined together, tracing the taut skin of where his rosy rim was stretched taut around Jongin’s cock.

“ _Ngh, Jongin, yes_.” Kyungsoo trembled at Jongin’s touch. “Fuck me- _aah_ , fill me up with your cum. Fuck a baby into me.”

Jongin gripped tightly at Kyungsoo’s hips again. He rammed his cock inside his hole at a punishing pace, listening to the way Kyungsoo cries grew louder and increasingly desperate. He was crying now from the pleasure, tears dripping down his face. He tucked one hand under Kyungsoo’s under knee, spreading him open even more. He fucked Kyungsoo hard and deep. He could feel Kyungsoo clenching around him, and knew that he was about to come.

He moved one of his hands up to play with Kyungsoo’s neglected cock, before swiping his fingers through the precum pooling on his stomach. Suddenly, he flattened his palm against Kyungsoo’s soft belly and pressed down, applying pressure to where he would fill him up with his cum, where he would be pregnant if he actually could—if his biology actually allowed for that. Kyungsoo wailed at the feeling of Jongin’s hand on his tummy, and he shuddered, arching his back helplessly against the sensation. 

With a few more hard thrusts, his hard cock spearing into Kyungsoo’s tight heat, Kyungsoo came with a scream. He clenched down hard onto Jongin’s cock, forming a tight vise that throbbed in time as Kyungsoo’s cum spurted in pulses onto his belly. Jongin came moments later, frantically chasing Kyungsoo over the edge. He grinded his hips, shoving his cock as deep within Kyungsoo’s channel as possible, as he pumped his load into his body.

Breathlessly, Jongin pulled out of Kyungsoo. He scooped the cum leaking out of Kyungsoo’s puffy, red hole and pushed it back in with two fingers before reaching for the buttplug that was set aside on the bed and, as gently as possible, pushed the pink crystal plug back inside his hole to trap his cum aside. Kyungsoo moaned weakly, his hole spasming around the intrusion, and he felt something hot twinge inside of him at the impossible fantasy of Jongin keeping his cum inside of him to heighten the chances of impregnating him. 

Kyungsoo reached up and pulled Jongin down, letting Jongin trace hearts over his sweaty chest as they both took a minute to cool down and catch their breaths. Jongin kissed the freckled tip of Kyungsoo’s ear as he pulled him closer into him. Kyungsoo melted into Jongin’s chest, even as his breath stuttered as he accidentally jolted the plug inside of him. 

“Merry Christmas, Jongin,” Kyungsoo said, unburrowing his face to kiss Jongin on the lips. “I hope you liked your gift.”

Jongin laughed. He did. He fucking _loved_ it. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyways this is my second fic and second smut fic ever so i hope it was still enjoyable!!! i want to write chansoo and baeksoo next, but i also want to write a twitter sns au! i hope some of you will read it if i end up creating it :). merry christmas again!!!


End file.
